


Going Back Home

by Synnerxx



Series: The Air Between Us [12]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Homecoming, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tig goes back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Part of The Air Between Us series.  
> Prompt: Home at ot3_100

He stays away for a week. Clay knows he's gone and where he is and they don't need him around much. He wants to stay away longer, briefly considers going Nomad, but finds he can't leave his home.

He can't leave the club, his boys.

Mostly though, he knows he can't leave them. He needs them more than they will ever need him and so he can't leave them.

He makes his way back home, not knowing if they'll take him back and hoping they will anyway because he needs them.

He climbs on his bike and goes back home.


End file.
